I love you Klance
by KimchiLe
Summary: This fanfiction made me sad, like really sad. Also, there is a *GASP* naughty word oh noo Please remember to give me constructive feedback. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"LANCE!"

My voice echoed through the caverns.

Black shone a light.

It illuminated the caverns making shadows dance across the walls.

Fighting in the dark was not a good idea.

Ever since we trapped Lotor in the Quintessence field, the Galra planned stealthy attacks on the freed empire.

The Galra were seizing the throne.

One Galra after another.

Murdered

All our hard work to bring peace.

Gone.

I saw a frail figure among the purple troops.

"Lance."

My voice was barely a whisper.

I bent down and picked him up.

"LANCE IS DOWN!"

I screamed into my intercom.

"Keith what is your location!" , Pidge shouted, I could hear the worry in her voice.

"We followed a troop in the caverns, they ambushed us we managed to beat them, but Lance is injured!"

My eyes fell down to his stomach.

He clutched a scarlet wound.

Stabbed.

"STABBED IN THE ABDOMEN, VOLTRON I NEED ASSISTANCE!"

I yelled as hard as I could.

"I've sent Romelle down to help, for now, try and stop the bleeding!"

Allura's sounded shrilly partnered with stress.

I set lance on the dusty floor and propped him up with my arm.

"This reminds me of the good old days."

Lance chuckled and winced.

"Save your strength...wait are you telling me you actually remember that?"

I asked.

"I was still conscious you doofus."

I laughed.

"Actually I have a few things to put in the open while I'm here."

Lance said as he gingerly removed his hand from his wound.

"Don't say that you sound like your about to die."

I said, trying to hold back tears.

"Tell Allura that I'm sorry for being an asshole."

Stop.

"Tell Shiro you were the brother I never had and thank you."

Please.

"Hunk for being an amazing man."

It hurts.

"Pidge for opening my eyes."

No.

"Matt, Coran, Romelle, and Krolia for completing Voltron."

I beg you.

"You for comforting me and being an overall great person."

I'm hurting.

...

"I love you, Keith."

...

I love you

...

Tears streamed from my eyes making my vision blur.

"I love you too."

Lance smiled.

Took a breath.

Said,"I'd like to be among the stars."

and fell limp...

I screamed.

My voice went hoarse.

"Keith!"

I could make out the figure of Romelle running to me.

"Hold on Keith, I'll get him sorted. We still have time!"

She took Lance and lifted him up and ran toward the pod.

I felt the world spin.

Then...

Black.

"We are a good team."

"Leave the math to Pidge."

"The seventh wheel."

"Older, Cooler, More grizzled."

I have been so blind.

 _"I love you."_


	2. Chapter 2

White.

Blinding white.

My eyes adjusted the brightness.

I was laying down in a cold hospital bed.

Scratchy duvet.

The smell of sickness.

I slowly sat up.

My head throbbed madly at the change of position.

Next to me was Lance.

His face was distorted with pain and sweat.

2 meters away.

Ragged breathing.

"He's awake!"

Allura rushed over to my side, her hair pulled into an unusually messy bun.

She had a look of relief splash across her face as she rushed towards me.

"Thank Alfor himself!"

She cried.

"I'll alert the others and-"

"What happened?"

My voice sounded unusually hoarse.

Allura frowned.

"Romelle was sent to get Lance but as she turned around you had passed out. The healing pods broke down for an unknown reason so Coran and Hunk went to check up on the castle's system. Are you ok, do you need anything?"

I shook my head, but that made my head throb more.

Allura rushed out of the room mumbling something about old technology.

I turned my head towards Lance.

His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat.

Now and then Lance let out grumbles which reassured Lance.

"How long will you stare at me ?" Lance said with a chuckle not opening his eyes.

"You ok?"

What a stupid thing to say.

"Better than usual yeah."

 _Silence._

Lance opened his eyes and stared deeply into my eyes.

"I'm sorry."He says

"For what?"

"For scaring you, acting like it was my last words back there. I really thought I'd die back there."

"No, it fine-"

"It's not fine, you told me to stop. I continued, and I worried you even more and because of that you passed out and hit your head. I was just...just so selfish and-"

I swiftly got up and made my way to Lance.

"What are you doing-"

I hugged him.

 _I hugged him_.

He's warm.

"Please don't speak like that it hurts you know."

"Sure, mullet."

"I love you."

"I...I love you too."

 **End**


End file.
